Christmas in Seattle
by AiLing
Summary: How our beloved doctors celebrate Christmas. A Christmas fic, currently a oneshot. Summary sucks, please do read and review! :


**The current influx of Christmas fics in conjunction with this merry occasion has inspired me to write one of my own. Enjoy! Happy a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! **

**Christmas in Seattle**

_24__th__ December 2009_

Outside….the snow was falling down hard….The chilly winter wind was blowing at full force, rattling the Christmas bells hanging on the front doors of houses , producing a sound mimicking jingle bells. Christmas trees and Christmas lights and decorations were glittering brightly in the dark. However, there wasn't a soul in sight. Everyone in the neighbourhood were safe and sound in their houses, basking in the warmth of the heaters and enjoying the company of family and friends.

Inside Ellis Grey's mansion, Meredith Grey stood in her hallway, her arms folded, looking out at the window. This was Christmas season, the time to be jolly, but somehow she just couldn't feel the joy of Christmas. Maybe it's due to the fact that she never had a proper Christmas celebration in her whole life. Her childhood memories of Christmas consist of her staying at home alone while her mother Ellis Grey was in the hospital on Christmas Eve duty. She remembered humming the Christmas carols to herself as a child, wondering where Santa was and wondering was it because she was a bad girl that Santa didn't come. And she remembered eating cold leftover turkey for Christmas by herself on the dinner table.

This year wasn't any different. She was alone at home again, the house was quiet. There was a small Christmas tree on the corner of the house (set up by Derek) and that was it.

If Izzie was here, she would've bought a huge Christmas tree and decorated it with ornaments. And Izzie would bake lots and lots of cookies and cupcakes, which Meredith loved to munch. And George…if he was here, he would just bring the smile on everyone's faces, by….being himself. Meredith missed lying under the Christmas tree with George and Izzie and just staring up at the Christmas lights. And Alex…..well, he could be a jerk sometimes, but he's great company as well. But now, they're all gone. Izzie ran away after she got fired a month ago, and she was nowhere to be found. Meredith had long given up on contacting her. And Alex had gone too…. he was nowhere to be found this Christmas Eve. He was probably busy searching for his missing wife. As for George…well…Meredith could only pray that he was enjoying Christmas with Jesus in heaven. She didn't realize how much she missed him until now.

As for the rest of her 'family', well, they are busy in the hospital…

Meredith let out a sigh. She walked over to the radio and switched it on, hoping to bring some noise to the otherwise silent house. The song 'Silent Night' filled the house. 'Just great' she thought. 'It is a Silent Night after all.' She began to twirl around the hallway, letting her dark blonde hair fun loose…

She stopped twirling when there was a knock on the front door. She walked towards the door and cautiously peered through the keyhole. And smiled to herself when she saw a familiar face on the other side of the door.

* * *

Derek Sheperd was standing outside the door, hands in his pockets, shivering in the cold.

'Derek!' Meredith cried as she let him in….'I thought you had a surgery scheduled like right now?'

' I got someone to replace me' he answered, with his McDreamy smile.

' But…that isn't fair to the patient! They did not get to be operated on by the world's best neurosurgeon!' Meredith argued.

'Yes, but then it isn't fair to my dear wife if I don't spend Christmas Eve with her…' Derek said, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head.

' My husband is so dreamy' Meredith smiled as she leaned on his shoulder.

' And my wife is so beautiful.' he replied. 'Especially when she twirls around in the hallway'

Meredith's eyes widened in shock. 'You saw me?! I didn't hear your car pulling up on the driveway!'

Derek laughed. 'I was enjoying the sight. It was a huge pleasure to watch….'

Meredith blushed.

' I….have a gift for you….' Derek said suddenly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny present box. Meredith grabbed the box from him and opened it without hesitation. Derek laughed at her eagerness.

'Oh my God, Derek….' she muttered in awe, as she held the brand new golden necklace with a two sparkling diamond pendants on it. And engraved on the pendants were the initials D.S and M.G.

'And here are more' he said, pulling out several more pendants without initials on them. 'For, you know, our future children…should we have any…' he said this cautiously, not wanting to make her freak out.

But to his pleasant surprise, she just smiled and admired the necklace.

Soon, they were caught in an long embrace, as if they never wanted to let go of each other.

' I have a gift for you too' Meredith whispered as she pressed her face to Derek's chest.

' It's waiting for you in our bedroom.'

Derek, sensing what it might be, winked cheekily at her.

'Well, looks like we wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight' he grinned.

' I love you' he whispered into her ear.

* * *

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

When Meredith opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see Mark, Lexie, Sloane, Christina, Owen, Bailey, Callie and Arizona all standing at the door, all holding gifts, waiting patiently to be let in.

' MERRY CHRISTMAS MER!' they all shouted in unison, causing her to laugh.

Soon, Ellis Grey's mansion, which was lonely and silent just moments ago, was now filled with joy and laughter.

Meredith Grey is no longer living her childhood memories. She can now live her past behind and look ahead towards the future which was full of hope.

**How do you like it? ;) If the response is good, and if I get enough reviews, I might post more Christmas/ New Year chapters, centering on the other couples on the show…..**


End file.
